The Dance of Life
by Mazuiko
Summary: Rated M to be safe. ZabuzaKakashi. Kakashi is taken to the Earth country as part of the condition of a peace treaty to prevent a war. When he sees Zabuza alive, can he bring himself to leave Konoha behind? R&R.
1. For the Sake of Konohagakure

Disclaimer: Naruto and anything having to do with it does not belong to me. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, so do not try to sue me. Please.

For the Sake of Konohagakure

Hatake Kakashi was not a morning person. Unfortunately for him, Umino Iruka was. Kakashi was about to utter his usual 'one more minute' line when Iruka knocked…that is, if Iruka had not tried to knock his door down.

"Kakashi-san? Are you awake?"

"Hmm?"

"Lord Hokage wants to see you. Now."

"At this time of the morning…?"

"Iwagakure is threatening war. We just got the message. The Tsuchikage has even come for a visit."

Kakashi knew then that Iruka was serious. _'Why would the Tsuchikage come here, and why is he threatening war? We never really were allies, but…this is quite unexpected.'_ He dressed quickly and found himself in Tsunade's office along with the other Jounin. Iruka left for a few minutes and came back to inform his comrades.

"It seems the Kages have already started negotiating."

"I still don't get it. What do the Rock shinobi have against us now? Every time we go to war with them, we win. Why do they hate us so much?"

Even Sarutobi Asuma, the chain-smoking Jounin of Konohagakure, was worried. Asuma's unusual behavior was putting Kakashi on edge and making Maito Gai nervous.

"I don't know. We don't get along too well. Our history with them has been quite violent. Don't be too concerned, though. The Godaime will do everything she can to keep the peace!"

Kakashi, not affected by Gai's nice-guy pose, could only sigh at Gai's attempts to lighten the mood. Yuuhi Kurenai was tense, and to Kakashi she looked as though she could fight a war by herself. _'Everyone is tense…even the Rock shinobi look a bit uncomfortable. A war between the Earth and Fire countries would be disastrous. Both countries are powerful…many shinobi would be killed.'_ After several hours of tension, rude remarks, bitter arguments and pointless conversations, both Kages entered Tsunade's office.

"I would like to announce that after much thought and negotiation, the countries of Earth and Fire have created a peace treaty."

"Under what conditions is the peace treaty valid?"

Despite appearances, Gai was not naïve. He knew there was more to 'keeping the peace' than Tsunade was telling them.

"I will discuss this with all the male Jounin. I would like all the Rock shinobi and kunoichis to leave the room."

Kakashi was now on edge, knowing that Tsunade would carry out the conditions without hesitation. He could see the Tsuchikage behind her, his eyes piercing through Kakashi like a cold blade. A shudder and a good swallow convinced him to look away, though he wondered what the Tsuchikage was thinking. Tsunade looked slightly upset.

"The conditions for the peace treaty are simple. In exchange for peace between our countries, we give them what they want…one male Jounin."

"What? Lord Hokage, you cannot be serious! This is not negotiation, this is **appeasement**, and it cannot—"

"This is not up for discussion, Gai!"

Tsunade was the Fifth Hokage for good reason. She had the ability to crush Gai's head like a melon, though she decided to utterly destroy her desk instead. The Tsuchikage was the only Rock shinobi not surprised by her strength. Her power was famous, not to mention legendary. _'She is **definitely** upset…it wouldn't be wise to push her.'_ Kakashi was not in the mood to be at the receiving end of Tsunade's temper, and Gai had retreated to his side.

"All of you line up. Tsuchikage, take your pick and leave. I suggest you make it quick."

A single Rock shinobi remained after the others were ordered to leave, and he nodded to the Tsuchikage. The Kage of the Rock shinobi left Tsunade's office, leaving only the one that remained.

"My name is Kiyoshi Taro. Hokage, I will do this as quickly as possible."

Taro didn't have any trouble ruling out the majority of the men in the room. Kakashi didn't know what standards he was using, but Gai was excluded without a second glance. _'What are they looking for? Strength, speed, endurance or something else?'_ There were only five men left when Taro got to Kakashi. He had to bite his tongue and keep himself from taking out his kunai when Taro grabbed his chin.

"Hmm…interesting. Your appearance and strength are satisfactory…not too large or too small…very good…come here."

Taro pulled him over to the side and looked over the last four men. It wasn't long before Taro announced his decision.

"We'll take this one, Hokage."

Tsunade slowly nodded, and Gai exploded. She had to hold him back as Kakashi felt Taro pull him outside. Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura had been waiting to see how the negotiations were going when they saw him. Naruto didn't know about the peace treaty and assumed the worst.

"Kakashi-sensei! Let him go, you creeps!"

The Hokage was now holding a thrashing Naruto in her arms, and he refused to settle down even after being told about the peace treaty. Kakashi couldn't say anything. What was he supposed to say?

"As long as he comes to our village with us and cooperates the treaty is valid. If he refuses to come or cooperate the treaty will be void. It is up to him."

The Tsuchikage waited patiently with his shinobi for Kakashi's answer, but he could only nod. Gai's expression was breaking him in two.

"Kakashi-san…"

"Gai-san…"

It took all of his strength not to run back, and he felt a part of him die as they closed the village gates.

'_I didn't even get to say goodbye…'_

TBC

Mazuiko: I know that last line was kind of corny…but the rest of the story takes a more serious tone. This was short, but I wanted to just set the tone with this chapter before going deeper into the plot. I will post a new chapter every five reviews…I have put Forced Friendship on the back burner for now. Here are the Japanese definitions for people not familiar with Japanese or Naruto.

Konohagakure: Translated as 'The Hidden Village of the Leaf'. The Hidden Village of the Fire country. Also known as Konoha for short.

Hokage: Translated as 'Fire Shadow'. Strongest ninja and leader of Konoha. Her real name is Tsunade. She is the Fifth Hokage of Konoha.

Iwagakure: Translated as 'The Hidden Village of the Rock'. The Hidden Village of the Earth country. Also known as Iwa for short.

Tsuchikage: Translated as 'Earth Shadow'. Strongest ninja and leader of Iwa. Real name unknown.

Kage: Translated as 'Shadow'. Each Kage is the leader of their village.

Kunoichi: Translated as 'Female Ninja'.

Shinobi: Japanese word for 'ninja'. Means the same thing and can be plural or singular.

Godaime: Another name for 'The Fifth Hokage'. Her real name is Tsunade.

Jounin: The highest level of ninja before a Kage.


	2. To Serve and To Master

Yo. I want to give a big thank you to "…" and "nannon" for reviewing. Later.

To Serve and To Master

He was taken to a small village about ten miles away from Iwagakure. Taro took him to what looked like a very poor village with traditional buildings. Kakashi felt as though he had moved back in time about one hundred years. The windows were like the shoji, and to Kakashi were inferior to the glass windows of Konoha. Pedestrians all wore either a kimono or a yukata, and they slowly walked along in either geta or zori sandals. Some people were even barefoot.

"I didn't know the Earth country was so poor."

"Hmph. The Tsuchikage knows better than to invest money in a village like this. He focuses his resources on Iwa, like a wise Kage should."

Taro continued to pull Kakashi along the road by his left arm, like a child who had broken something. He knocked on the door of a small building, which had almost no characteristics to distinguish it from the rest. _'This place is a wreck. Even the buildings look miserable…'_ An old man slid the door open, looking Kakashi up and down before nodding his head. Taro bowed, taking Kakashi down with him, and almost dragged Kakashi onto the wooden floor. The old man gave him a quiet smile before speaking.

"Taro-kun, we have plenty of time to teach him manners. You, take your shoes off before you ruin the tatami mats. Where are your manners? Young people can be so disrespectful."

Kakashi took off his shoes and stood before the elder. _'Who's in charge here and why exactly did they bring me here?'_

"Taro-kun, you may leave now. You know I have no need for shinobi here."

Taro bowed one last time and left the house, leaving only Kakashi and the elder standing near the door. The man grabbed a short wooden stick and pushed Kakashi's head down with it.

"Do the Leaf shinobi know no manners? I shall teach you to bow and to serve. Now that I have shown you your first bow in greeting, what is your name?"

"Hatake Kakashi."

'_This is nonsense! Not to mention it hurts…'_ He pulled out his kunai and blocked the stick with ease. He underestimated the man's speed and got a good blow to his head. He put himself on guard, stepping back in defense. The man bowed, still holding the stick.

"My name is Masakazu Akira, but you shall refer to me as your otou-san. I would not recommend you attacking me or anyone here. An attack or an attempt to escape will be seen as you being uncooperative, of course, and the treaty will be void. That's not what you want, is it?"

Kakashi glared in anger but knew he had no choice. _'He's a cunning one. He's quiet and soft-spoken, but he knows I won't hurt him to keep the treaty.'_ Kakashi put his kunai away and shook his head in response.

"We know that Konoha is in no condition to go to war, especially after being attacked by the Sand and Sound countries. Our allies, the Water and Lightning countries, will attack with us if you dare to go back on your word. Even with the help of the Sand shinobi, Konoha will face utter destruction. Is that clear enough for you?"

"Yes…ow!"

Akira gave him a very painful smack on his right wrist. Kakashi felt like a child.

"You shall respond quickly and with respect. I am your otou-san, not a helpless old man. Answer the question correctly!"

"Yes, otou-san."

"Good. Now it is time to remove the filth you are wearing and find you some proper clothing. You are no longer a shinobi; you are now a servant and a resident of this house."

Kakashi immediately put his hand over his vest and stepped back. Twice. Akira put out his hand and unzipped Kakashi's vest faster than he thought possible.

"You don't need this here; I have a yukata ready for you. I know I have one in your size somewhere…"

The man practically ripped off Kakashi's vest and tossed it in a corner with his shoes, and produced in his hands a brown yukata…and a beige obi!

"Umm…excuse me…but I'm not a woman. Ow!"

Another good whack to his head had him convinced that Akira was crazy. _'What am I, a kid? Didn't he say something about me being a servant? I don't like this.'_

"Don't speak unless you are spoken to. What kind of servant voices his opinion? I know exactly what you are. There are no women here because they are too weak and always try to run away. We use the obi to tell the servants apart from the other men. Change into this."

Kakashi put on the yukata but kept his headband and mask on. He didn't know how to tie the obi.

"Why are you still wearing that? You are not a shinobi anymore."

"I'm not taking it off."

"You have no choice now."

Akira pulled his headband off and ripped his mask apart. Kakashi was furious, but bit his tongue and closed his left eye.

"We will get you a headband to match your yukata. We will begin your first lesson once I tie your obi."

He rolled his eyes and stared at his forsaken clothing. _'What exactly was Tsunade-sama thinking? This old man's treating me like a bad child.'_

"I shall now teach you how to walk in your yukata. We don't want you making a fool of yourself. Try to walk to me."

He certainly couldn't walk like he used to. Kakashi nearly forced open the yukata and had to hold the obi in place to keep it closed. He tried again, taking smaller steps than before. He was more successful, but it took some effort for him not to trip over his own feet.

"You walk like an animal and your posture is terrible. Don't hold your head up like a king, and don't stare at your feet. Look at the floor in front of you and keep your back straight. Having your head bent down slightly is a sign of respect, and having your back straight shows that you are willing to work."

After several walking attempts and whacks to his head, Kakashi was able to walk in his yukata the way Akira wanted him to. He was shaking with fury at the thought of having to obey the old man. Akira picked up his old clothing and headed for the door.

"I am going to burn these. You don't need them. Open the door. I'll be back to give you your next lesson."

Kakashi waited at the door since he really couldn't do anything else. Akira opened the door to let himself in, and Kakashi felt the need to express his anger.

"I don't care what you say or do. I am no servant; I am a shinobi of Konoha. I serve the Hokage, the Godaime; I will not betray my village."

"Then you will do as I say. Your own Hokage agreed to the peace treaty. Going back on your word would be not only a betrayal, but a failure; a failure to protect your village."

Akira gave him a headband that matched his yukata, and he used it to replace his Leaf headband. He knew Akira was right; he had no choice. He could grit his teeth and bite his lip in fury, but there was nothing he could do. Kakashi leaned back against the wall and stared as his hands. The same hands that had shed so much blood for Konoha, the same hands that threw kunai and shuriken, the ones that formed seals and controlled chakra; those hands were now going to be used to serve someone else. In a way he saw this as a betrayal, as treason against Konoha. Serving anyone else **had** to be treason. How could it not be?

"I've always protected my village with my strength, my very life even."

"You are simply mastering a different art now. You mastered the ninja arts by serving the Hokage; now you shall master the art of complete servitude by serving your master. You cannot devote yourself to Konoha any longer because you can never go back. Knowing this, you must make yourself useful or you will become worthless. Don't let that fire die out. Take your devotion and direct it towards your master."

"You are **not** my master!"

"You are in no condition to make any decisions. I give you my home; in return, you will serve me. If you cannot accept this, you will cease to be of any worth to anyone. Contemplate on this until I return."

He was shaking from anger and frustration. He knew he couldn't go back to Konoha; now that he had entered the Earth country, they would never let him leave. All he had now was a brown shaggy-looking yukata and Akira's smile.

'_What am I supposed to do?'_

TBC

Mazuiko: I hope I kept all the characters IC. If I didn't at any point, please let me know and I will fix it. I hate it when I make them OOC. I know I said five reviews, but I am on a roll here. Here are the translations for this chapter.

Yukata: Japanese robe used in the summer time. Usually made out of cotton.

Shoji: Paper screens. A sliding door in a building.

Geta: Wooden sandal with a raised heel. Only worn on formal occasions.

Zori: Flat wooden sandal. For everyday use.

Shuriken: Ninja throwing stars.

Kunai: Ninja throwing knives.

Obi: Cloth used to hold a woman's kimono (dress for formal occasions) in place. Wrapped around the waist.

Otou-san: Otou means 'father'. –san is an ending added as a sign of respect.


	3. The Hardest Lesson

Yo. Thanks to "Smiley Face" for the review. Later.

The Hardest Lesson

When Akira returned, Kakashi could see that it was getting dark outside. He was sitting in the corner near the door where his old clothes were before Akira burned them. _'He even burned my headband and shoes…not to mention my book!'_ He let out a long sigh as Akira knelt down next to him.

"Have you made your decision?"

"Yeah. Ow! Yes, otou-san."

"That is good because I am about to teach you the hardest lesson of all."

Kakashi raised his eyebrows at Akira's words, wondering what he could possibly teach him. _'I've learned to walk around like some lowly servant…what other nonsense does he want to teach me?'_

"Do you know what this lesson is, Kakashi-kun?"

He shook his head, earning himself yet another whack. _'He's going to knock me senseless…'_

"No, otou-san."

"It is quite simple to understand, but very hard to learn. A human being's very nature goes against it. It is the lesson of obedience, one that you must master quickly and completely."

Akira stood and Kakashi followed, unsure of what to do. Akira gave him a bundle of clothing, puzzling him.

"Go left down the road until you get to the river. It is not far. Once you get there, turn right and head down that road. My sister's house is the third one on the right. This should take you no more than an hour. Now get going!"

Akira nearly shoved him out the door and onto the street. He clutched the bundle tightly, not knowing if he should take the opportunity to run. _'If I go, the treaty is void…and they'll kill me if they find me. I can't go back to Konoha. If I do, the Hokage will consider me breaking the treaty an act of treason, and I'll be a criminal. I'll end up running from **both** countries. I have to stay here whether I like it or not.'_ He considered his delivery a chance to win Akira's favor and practice walking. He looked down at the floor, straightened his back, and began. He had to walk slower than usual and found it difficult not to bump into people. The fact that he was barefoot didn't help. He bumped into a large man when he went back to the river after delivering the bundle, and he mumbled a quick apology before realizing who it was. He uttered his name and got his attention before he could stop himself.

"Zabuza-san?"

The Mist shinobi turned to look at him, and Kakashi swore he could see the amusement in his eyes.

"Kakashi-san? Is the famous Copy ninja really a servant now? Only servants wear an obi. I guess you're 'Kakashi-kun' then, aren't you?"

Zabuza was snickering, his hands on his hips in a mocking posture. Kakashi ignored his mockery and asked the obvious question.

"How did you survive after our battle? I figure since the Earth and Water countries are allies, the Rock shinobi would be after you."

"Simple. You buried me **alive**, so I dug myself out and hid until I was completely healed. I snuck over here on boat and on foot. Took forever, but these shinobi won't come after me. This country is so poor that they don't have the extra resources or shinobi needed to take me out. It was worth the trip. So, what are **you** doing here as a **servant**?"

"That's **not** so simple. This country was threatening war against my own, so the Hokage made a peace treaty. In return for not attacking us, the Earth country gets to have one male Jounin from Konoha. That male Jounin happens to be me."

Kakashi did a mock bow to emphasize the sarcasm in his last sentence, and Zabuza snickered again.

"Look where serving your village got you. Don't tell me you don't regret coming here, because I know **exactly** what your position entails. You screwed yourself over."

"You can't stay in your own country. What does that say about you?"

"It means that I'm nobody's dog, unlike **you**."

Kakashi back-handed Zabuza without hesitation, his anger at a boil as a result of the previous day's events. However, he didn't expect Zabuza to return the gesture with what felt like ten times the force. The downward motion of Zabuza's swing resulted in Kakashi falling to the floor. He could feel the blood pooling in his mouth. Zabuza stood over him, his expression threatening Kakashi in more ways than one. _'If I fight him here they'll consider me hostile and void the treaty. How am I supposed to defend myself if I can't fight? I need to get back to Akira's place, and quickly.'_ He began walking back as soon as he stood up. The problem was that he couldn't run without tripping himself, and Zabuza was following him. Akira opened the door when he knocked and noticed Kakashi's bleeding lip.

"I see that you've done your task in good time, but what happened to you?"

"Your servant got smart and slapped me. I punished him for it."

"Well, since you've already punished him for his actions I suggest you leave."

Akira forced Kakashi to bow with his stick as Zabuza returned the farewell, since Kakashi wouldn't do so on his own. Akira slapped him as soon as Zabuza was out of sight, grabbing his chin afterwards and forcing Kakashi to face him.

"A servant **never** does such a thing! It's unacceptable!"

"He—"

"It does not matter what his action was. It is your **reaction** that matters. Let's get you cleaned up."

Akira took a damp cloth and tried to wipe off the blood, but Kakashi turned away from him. He was too mad to even face him. Akira sighed, took a step back, and put his hands on Kakashi's shoulders.

"Face me, Kakashi-kun. Turn your body towards me."

Kakashi slowly, and reluctantly, turned towards him.

"Good. You must relax your expression. You are never to show hostility towards anyone, especially your master. Relax all the muscles in your face."

He took a deep breath and tried to relax. It wasn't too hard for him, but he could feel his old self slipping away every time he obeyed Akira. He was becoming a different person, little by little, and he actually feared it. _'I-I can do this…as long as Konoha is safe, I can do this.'_ Akira slowly nodded and let go of his shoulders.

"One last thing. Look at the floor without moving your head."

He had to fight with himself to look down, his emotions boiling inside of him. He was extremely angry, a little sad, and a bit scared. He was angry at himself and the Hokage for letting this happen, sad at the fact that he might never see his friends again, and scared of what he would become by obeying Akira.

"Perfect. I'll clean up the wound so it won't get infected."

Akira began wiping off the blood from his bottom lip, which had split when Zabuza hit him. Akira stopped for a moment, his hand holding the cloth still hanging in the air.

"Your breathing is erratic, Kakashi-kun. What's wrong?"

Kakashi blinked, swallowed, and said nothing. He refused to show any signs of weakness in front of Akira. _'He's not my friend, and he's certainly not my master. He never will be.'_ Akira put the cloth down, turned on some old-fashioned instrumental music, and held out his hands. Kakashi looked up at him, his expression slightly confused.

"Go on. There's something I'd like to tell you."

He hesitated at first, but he eventually grabbed both of Akira's hands. He was surprised when Akira wrapped his arms around his neck, and he could feel Akira's arms around his waist. He blushed, embarrassed by the gesture that had too many meanings, and noticed that his master was a little bit taller than he was.

"Do you know why I wanted a servant, Kakashi-kun?"

Kakashi almost shook his head, but his headache reminded him of the whack he had received earlier.

"No, otou-san."

"I wasn't always alone, you know. It's been about a year since my wife died, her life taken by a strange disease. I got lonely, living here all by myself, so I asked for a servant. Instead, I got a proud Leaf shinobi who knows no humility and has terrible manners. I don't regret it, though. My wife had that same fire you have, and I can see her in that eye of yours."

Akira had the most heartfelt smile on his face, his eyes beaming with an emotion Kakashi couldn't explain. He looked at the floor again, but Akira lifted his head.

"The pain we both feel is the pain of loss, Kakashi-kun. I have lost my wife, and you have lost everything. Your friends, your home, and your way of life…you have been reborn in a sense, but you are not alone. For now, we are family…and that is all we have. If we cannot trust each other, then we will truly be alone; that is the greatest pain of all. I never had children, Kakashi-kun, so you are like a son to me. This new kinship, a relationship of sorts…it is all we have. I promise I will make the best of it."

He said nothing, letting Akira give him the hug he so dearly needed. He could face the future now, as uncertain as it was, and just be still in the middle of all the recent chaos. That night, as he tried to sleep in his futon, he thought of having a family. Again. Akira had helped to rekindle Kakashi's inner flame, and he could feel the warmth he thought he had lost. He dreamed that night of what he had lost, like Akira, and what he had gained.

'_Thank you, otou-san.'_

TBC

Mazuiko: Do not worry, Zabuza will be back! Next chapter, to be precise. I just wanted to show everyone that Akira is not just some slave-driving old man. The 'father-son' bond is formed and Kakashi learns something new! Yay! In chapter four, we will go on to the beginning of a complicated but beautiful relationship…Zabuza and Kakashi! Here are the definitions for this chapter.

Futon: A Japanese bed. Flat on the ground and has no frame. Made as a thick cloth instead of a mattress.


	4. Fire and Ice

Yo. Thanks to everyone for the reviews. I appreciate them all! Zabuza comes back for a visit, and Kakashi realizes just how much they have in common. Later.

Fire and Ice

Kakashi woke to the knock of the front door. He realized just how small Akira's house really was when he saw that the whole place consisted of almost nothing but a kitchen, a bathroom, a single bedroom, and the main room. He went to open the door before Akira woke, hoping that the person would leave after finding out Akira was asleep. Kakashi held his white sleeping yukata closed because it was too big to tie with a single cord. Akira didn't have a smaller sleeping yukata for him. He finally slid the door open and stepped back to see Zabuza glaring at him.

"Took you long enough…and what the hell are you wearing?"

"A sleeping yukata, and he's asleep. Come back later."

He slid the door closed as fast as he could, but Zabuza put his foot in the way.

"I told you he's sleeping."

"What, you think I came here for the old man? I don't care about him. I came to see you."

"Not my house, so I can't let you in. Not like I would, anyway."

"I wasn't **asking** to come in."

Zabuza pushed past Kakashi into the house, and he didn't try to stop him. He knew Zabuza wouldn't hesitate to start a fight, and he couldn't afford to be seen as too much trouble. The previous day had worn down his pride, but he was still just as stubborn as Zabuza.

"What do you want? Don't you have a job to do…like assassinating another innocent?"

"For your **extremely** outdated information, I don't assassinate people anymore. I pretty much wander from village to village, living on whatever I can. Nice to see you don't have those brats following you at your heels anymore."

Kakashi's shoulders slumped at the thought of his students, his losses heavy on his mind. Zabuza took the hint and backed off, but his interest in Kakashi wasn't yet clear. Kakashi could feel Zabuza's eyes slowly making their way down his face and neck to the exposed portion of his chest. They snapped up to meet the exposed blue eye that radiated Kakashi's deepest inner workings, Zabuza's gaze piercing into him with a fierce intensity before looking at Akira.

"I see we have a visitor! There are no ill feelings from yesterday's confrontation, are there?"

"Of course not. I just wanted to see how an old acquaintance of mine was doing."

Zabuza's reference to him gave him enough reason to leave the room and get dressed. He knew he had unwillingly caught Zabuza's attention, and he wasn't so sure he didn't want it. He returned to the main room and served breakfast, but Akira spent most of the time talking rather than eating.

"So, you said Kakashi-kun was an acquaintance. You certainly don't appear to be friends."

"We're not. He happened to be protecting the man I was hired to assassinate. That's how we met…and we haven't seen each other since."

"Well, it's nice to see that you're both alive. It usually doesn't turn out that way, you know."

Kakashi could almost taste the irony in the conversation, though he did see it as interesting.

"Things got…complicated. We had to have a rematch due to a…very tricky maneuver on his part."

Zabuza grunted and straightened his posture.

"I had a job to do. I wasn't going to just leave."

"Yes, and I ended up defeating you…twice."

Akira caught a glance of Zabuza's glare at Kakashi and took it as his cue to leave the table.

"If you'll excuse me…I have some vegetables to tend to in the garden."

The truth in Akira's statement didn't hide his **real** intentions from the shinobi seated in his house. He smiled and left, receiving a small bow from both shinobi before closing the cage on their unseen battle. Kakashi ignored Zabuza's glare and collected the dishes from the table. He knew Akira would want them washed immediately, but Zabuza wouldn't stop **staring** at him like that…evaluating his every movement. Kakashi hated it.

"You said you came to see how I was doing, and I'm doing quite well. You can go now."

Kakashi entered the kitchen and put the dishes in the sink as he prepared to wash them. He had started thinking of what to cook for lunch when he noticed Zabuza's presence behind him. _'Why doesn't he just leave?'_

"Do you need something?"

"You can't talk and wash dishes at the same time?"

"You're annoying. You have no legitimate reason to be here, yet you insist on staying."

"We need to talk."

"We are."

"Don't toy with me, Kakashi-kun. You know what I mean."

"Don't call me that."

Kakashi knew exactly what Zabuza meant, and he found it to be slightly disturbing. Zabuza had placed his hands on both sides of the sink, and Kakashi could feel his breath on the back of his neck. He normally considered such a distance too close for comfort, but he wasn't uncomfortable. The gesture was actually comforting when he took into consideration the events that were taking place.

"Don't be arrogant. You're a servant now, remember?"

"Well, at least I haven't dropped to **your** level."

Zabuza sighed. Kakashi continued ignoring him and washing the dishes, hoping the Mist shinobi would take the hint and leave. _'He's so stubborn…not to mention irritating.'_

"Fake it all you want. Tell me…has it even occurred to you that you'll never see them again?"

Kakashi finished washing the last of the dishes and gripped the counter, his knuckles turning white as his hands shook.

"You have no village, no friends, no family…nothing. That's what you've become. Sound familiar?"

He pushed against Zabuza's arm, but the man's grip on the sink wouldn't budge. **He** wouldn't budge, and Kakashi couldn't duck fast enough to get through.

"No, now let me through."

"No. The both of us have nothing…and you want to keep acting like everything's okay. Do they teach you to ignore your problems in that pitiful village?"

"Let. Me. Through."

"I'm not just another bad dream that you can wake up from, or another problem that you can ignore. I'm not leaving."

Kakashi's heart rose to his throat as he let out a strangled cry that sounded like a cross between a yelp and a sob. He wasn't going to cry. Not in front of him. _'There's nothing I can do. I've tried to think of something, but it wouldn't work. It hurts…the pain won't stop.'_ He covered his mouth with both hands in a desperate attempt to calm down, his efforts causing his body to shake.

"You think this is a problem that you can fix?"

"I never said I did."

"Then you need to go."

"Actually, I need to stay. Your idea of a solution is to just let the both of us to live alone as we drown in the misery of our lives."

"So you want us to live together and fight like dogs instead of doing what we've done for years?"

"It's better to live together like dogs than to die alone like invalids. You want me to leave, knowing what I have in front of me?"

"We don't know each other. It's better that way."

"It became twice as hard the moment we saw each other. I can't leave when I know that I have another chance."

"You have no chance with me."

Zabuza turned him around, their faces only centimeters apart.

"I'll come back."

The full extent of his mistake hit Kakashi when Zabuza closed the front door, his pain spreading through him like a disease. He was left there, standing in front of the kitchen sink, to contemplate the consequences of melting Zabuza's heart.

'_I hope you do.'_

TBC

Mazuiko: I do not think there were any new Japanese words in this chapter…if there were, please let me know. Zabuza will return! Kakashi saw Zabuza for who he was…a person, not a monster. In chapter 5, Kakashi sees another side of our favorite Mist assassin, and Zabuza begins to discover the warmth he's been missing. The angst shall continue, and the romance will begin. Yay!


	5. A Pain worth Sharing

Yo. I must say, I got the newest reviews quickly! I am glad you find my story interesting. Kakashi's will weakens under the sheer power of Zabuza's determination, and Akira plays matchmaker. Time for the romance to begin. Later.

A Pain worth Sharing

Kakashi quickly walked to the front door to let Akira in, remembering to bow in greeting. His jaw dropped when Zabuza walked in after Akira, his smirk telling Kakashi he missed something. _'This is only the third day I've been here, and he's visiting **again**. What is he up to now?'_ Zabuza returned the greeting and sat at the small table in the main room, his gaze never leaving Kakashi.

"Kakashi-kun, have you made lunch yet? It's already noon and I didn't eat breakfast, so I can't wait to have what you've prepared! I love it when guests come over. It's like a miniature reunion of sorts."

"Yes, otou-san."

The meal consisted of dumplings with miso soup and white rice on the side, with a raw egg to stir in and sweet sauce for dipping. Kakashi had the soup and rice, since he hated sweets, and Zabuza decided that lunch was a good time to **play** with the dumplings. Kakashi was sure that Zabuza had absolutely no intention **whatsoever** of actually eating his food. It was annoying him, and the fact that Akira found it funny only worsened Kakashi's mood.

"You're not eating anything, Zabuza-san. Do you not like it? I can make you something else."

"That's alright…I'm sure it tastes fine. Why let good food go to waste when **you** can have it?"

Before Kakashi knew what had happened, he had a dumpling shoved in his mouth by a highly amused Mist shinobi. To make things worse, Kakashi could taste the sweet sauce Zabuza had conveniently dipped the dumpling in. Zabuza chuckled slightly as he waved the chopsticks, used to shove said dumpling into Kakashi's mouth, around. Akira laughed heartily as Kakashi blushed and swallowed the dumpling with disdain, not wanting to offend Akira by spitting it out. After using some green tea to wash the horrid taste out of his mouth, he proceeded to glare at a certain sword-wielding assassin.

"That was rude, Zabuza-san."

"That was hilarious. At least it wasn't bitter…that would've been nasty."

"Well, I just happen to hate sweets. I actually like food that tastes bitter."

"Then I'll just have to make it up to you, hmm?"

Akira immediately excused Kakashi from the table, to Kakashi's surprise, as Zabuza literally dragged him to the bedroom.

"What are you doing?"

"Making it up to you."

"No."

"I haven't said what I was going to do yet."

"You don't need to. I already know."

"I'm not going to do **that**. Not yet, anyway. There's no need to rush."

"Then what are you going to do?"

Zabuza cocked an eyebrow and pulled Kakashi into a bruising kiss, using his arms to restrain Kakashi as he wiggled to break free. Zabuza only stopped to breathe, hugging Kakashi even tighter when he tried to pull away.

"What was that for?"

"Your attitude…and the dumpling. Now you taste like tea."

"Kissing has nothing to do with food."

"It does because you taste like food. I could devour you…and I think I will."

"I thought you said there's no need to rush."

"I thought you weren't interested."

Kakashi blushed, earning a smirk from Zabuza as he backed up into the wall. Zabuza pressed him into it with his body, effectively restraining him by grabbing his wrists and pinning them beside his head.

"I'm not."

"Liar."

"How would you know?"

"I know you want me."

"You know nothing about me."

"Then tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Everything."

Zabuza chased Kakashi's tongue with his, mapping every inch of his mouth in his mind.

"No."

"Yes."

The silver-haired Jounin began to squirm as Zabuza pulled the left side of his kimono down with his teeth, proceeding to lick his neck afterwards.

"I want you to go."

"You need me to stay."

Kakashi shivered as Zabuza followed a path up his neck with his tongue, letting it slide over Kakashi's mouth before planting a soft kiss upon his lips. The Copy Ninja blushed terribly as he tried to catch his breath and steady his heartbeat, desperately wanting to cover up his exposed face, neck, and left shoulder. Zabuza released him, knowing the insecurity Kakashi felt in such a position. He walked Zabuza back to the main room after fixing his kimono and received a kiss farewell from the Demon. Akira was still snickering when Kakashi turned to face him.

"You knew. That's why you let him in."

"Of course I let him in! You do know you're being courted, don't you?"

"I've never been **courted** before, otou-san."

"Well, he's a fine young man."

"Yes, otou-san."

'_He certainly is.'_

TBC

Mazuiko: I do not think there were any new Japanese words in this chapter, but if I am incorrect please let me know. Sorry it took so long to get this one in; I have gotschool workto do. I have to read several books and summarize them for my Honors English 12 class. They are due the first day class starts, so I have to do it over the summer. I have not even started the class yet, and I already have homework. Unfortunately, that is how my school works. Read my profile before you request anything, because I follow very specific guidelines as to how I write and what I will write. There are some things I will not write under any and all circumstances, so please read my profile if you have not done so already. As usual, if I am writing any of the characters OOC, please let me know. I hate doing that. In chapter 6, Zabuza wants to move in…but Kakashi's pride has something to say about that. More angst and romance for us all!


	6. Dangerous Signs

Yo. I know you guys are mad at me for not updating, especially with my other story, but I have AP Physics and AP Calculus classes to worry about. I am a senior now, so I am trying to do my absolute best this year. Anyway, I am going to give all my readers fair warning, so do not get mad at me if it becomes too much for you (wimp). Near the end of this chapter and onward, Zabuza's **ugliest** side starts to show. Seems our favorite ninja is going to be butting heads with a certain Demon soon enough. I cannot say I have been keeping Zabuza IC without showing this side of him. We all know it is there. This chapter is dedicated to Kakashi's insecurity, which I need to show if I want to keep him IC as well. Later.

Dangerous Signs

It had been a week since Akira had taken Kakashi in, and Zabuza visited every day. Kakashi was growing quite weary of Zabuza's persistence, but he had to admit that it was nice to have someone talk to and tangle with, someone who knew what it was to be a ninja and the burdens that came with the title. Even so, Kakashi couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Very wrong.

"Kakashi-kun, did Zabuza-kun tell you if he was coming?"

"Yes, otou-san. He said he would come."

"He is very respectful to me, although a bit gruff, but I can't help but think there's something amiss."

"What do you mean, otou-san?"

"I just sometimes feel there's something we're not seeing…something hidden. Do you realize what I'm saying, Kakashi-kun?"

"Yes, otou-san."

'_More than you realize it yourself, actually.' _Kakashi let Zabuza in as he had been doing for days, but he made sure not to provide any sweet sauce with the dumplings. He refused to so much as glance at Zabuza during the entire meal, preferring to stare at either his food or the opposite wall. It was easy enough…until Akira decided to ruin Kakashi's blissful ignorance.

"Kakashi-kun?"

"Yes, otou-san?"

"I've decided to let Zabuza-kun stay with us for awhile."

Kakashi nearly choked on his rice upon hearing Akira's words.

"Otou-san, he's dangerous!"

"He has no place to stay, Kakashi-kun. He's been living on the streets all this time, so I offered to let him stay here. I'm sure you two will get along just fine."

Akira left the table, allowing no argument from Kakashi.

"I know you had something to do with this."

"I didn't do anything. Half the village knows I'm here, and since I'm a rogue ninja I obviously can't get a home of my own. Common knowledge, Kakashi-kun."

"I told you not to call me that, and I couldn't care less about your living situation. Everything that has happened to you is your fault, no one else's."

"I never said it was anyone else's fault, and I don't need your judgment nor do I care for it. In many ways you're no better than me."

"I'm nothing like you. I chose to stay with my village and protect it with all of my strength. You chose to abandon Kiri so you could chase your own selfish ambitions, not caring who got hurt as long as you got what you wanted. You haven't changed a bit. You're just trying to get what you want, and you don't care about anyone else but yourself."

Kakashi could cut people deeply with his words, and Zabuza would not stand for it. With speed invisible to all eyes but those of a ninja, he had Kakashi pinned against the wall of the main room.

"You're not so high and mighty. You push people away to keep yourself from getting hurt, but you end up hurting them in the process. I cared for Haku, and I should have realized that sooner. You don't see me taking out my past on others, hurting them to keep myself from feeling more pain. That is selfishness, so don't try to avoid your faults by pointing out mine!"

"You're a violent brute who doesn't mind using force to get what you want. There's no crime you wouldn't do, and you're not sorry for any of it. I don't care for immoral brutes who feel nothing but hate. I'm not going to waste my time with you."

"That just shows you're arrogant. You think you're so above me that I'm not worth your time. What kind of bullshit is that? I think you like brutality, considering you're always so calm. There's nothing wrong with me being sadistic when you're a masochist."

"I am **not** a masochist."

"I may be brutal, but at least I'm not a liar."

Kakashi knew he was a big liar…he couldn't deny it. He also couldn't deny the blush on his face as Zabuza kissed him, using the distraction to pull down his kimono…

"Kakashi-kun?"

"Otou-san!"

Akira had caught them just as Zabuza had gotten to devouring his neck, leaving his left shoulder exposed once again.

"Kakashi-kun, activity like that should be left in the **bedroom**, not the main room. I guess this means you'll have no problem with him staying, am I right?"

The question was rhetorical, and Akira had left before Kakashi could catch his breath to answer.

"I can't believe he's letting **you** stay here."

Zabuza let out an exasperated sigh and frowned.

"Be honest. Do you want me to stay or not?"

"Fine."

"It was a yes or no question."

"Then I'm not answering."

Kakashi winced as Zabuza kissed him so hard he could feel the teeth slightly digging into his skin, and he whimpered a bit as Zabuza made his lips bleed. _'Does he really have to **bite** me when he does this?'_

"That's for not answering the question. By the way…I told you so."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're a masochist."

'_Maybe I am.'_

TBC

Mazuiko: This one is a bit shorter, hopefully not too much. Zabuza's nasty side is starting to show. The combination of Kakashi's insecurity and Zabuza's dominating personality makes for a lot of…angst! In chapter 7, Kakashi can see (and feel) that Zabuza can be dangerous to anyone, even the people he cares about, but it doesn't make it any easier for him to say no…especially when a certain Demon won't take no for an answer.


End file.
